


Kisses, Concerns & Confessions

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Kylex, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Stolen Moments, Tumblr Prompt, alex tries to hide his pain, kyle sees all, mention of miluca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Liz is desperate to save Max; all her friends go above and beyond to help her but sometimes the best way to help is to take time for yourself and loved ones so you don’t run yourself into the ground.A.K.A Alex takes Coffee to the bunker for those working round the clock to save Max but they’re all burnt out, only one person notices how tired Alex is
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kyle & Alex





	Kisses, Concerns & Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesslkohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslkohn/gifts).



He’d done everything he could to provide a safe, impenetrable workspace for Liz to aid in her desperate yet highly unlikely mission to save Max. Alex had followed protocol where he needed but since Project Shepherd was off the books there wasn’t much he needed to actually report. He did make a note that the facility was unsafe and therefore off limits but no one questions his orders.

Alex likes things he can be in control of, doesn’t like leaving it to chance. He may not need to know every single minor detail of every plan but as long as he knew what he needed to get his part done that was enough. Of course the actions he was in charge of, in control of, he had it down pat, like a well oiled machine.

If only people could be as easy to define. He didn’t want to _control_ them but erratic and unpredictable behavior always threw him. Michael had told him that he liked Maria. Alex could accept and could possibly understand but that didn’t mean he wanted to see them wrapped around each other. It was one of the reasons he was relieved Maria didn’t know about this insane plan to resurrect Max.

Alex spent very little time in the lab here, aside from his security clearance there wasn’t anything practical he could do. Liz and Michael could work on the science while Kyle focused on the medical side and Isobel helped with providing Alien blood and DNA. Alex simply kept watch and stayed quiet.

He did go to the lab but only if he truly didn’t think Michael would be there. Things hadn’t been the same for them for some time now and Alex knew why; he hadn’t told Michael that the reason he was accepting of him and Maria being together was because he, himself, was also seeing someone. 

He knew he should tell Michael but he wasn’t ready for that… wasn’t ready for the inevitable awkwardness and Michael’s reaction to _who_ Alex’s new beau was.

It’s the middle of the night when Alex steps into the lab and sees three wary sets of eyes looking at him. Two are eying him, the third is checking out the tray of coffee in his hands. Fortunately he’d brought more than enough since he’d expected to find several of them on site.

Liz hugged him and whispered a tired thank you in his ear as she took one cup from him. He moved towards Michael and affixed a practiced smile upon his lips. He wasn’t sure if he expected Michael to return the gesture or not but he did reach for one of the cups. Alex watched as he removed the lid, reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of acetone.

He finally turned to Kyle who was tucked away in the corner, reading over his own notes and barely even looked up again until Alex waved the cup under his nose. Kyle appeared more tired than Liz and Michael combined so Alex handed him a second cup.

“I, uh,” Alex cleared his throat. He felt like he was intruding. “I’m going to sweep the perimeter a few times before I go,” he said to the room in general but Kyle was the only one still looking at him. “Don’t stay here all night, you all need your beauty sleep.”

He shifted his weight and immediately regretted it as his hand instinctively moved to massage the pain away.

“Manes, are you okay?” Kyle asked him.

Trust the doctor to notice. Alex’s back was to Kyle now so he turned and nodded.

“Fine,” he assured him. “Guess I’ll just do one sweep of the perimeter then.”

“You should take care, Alex,” Liz finally spoke up. “We appreciate the pick me up but not at the risk of your health.”

He smirked to himself; he could risk his security clearance and his career but not his health. Alex defaulted to his fixed smile and nodded in agreement before he made his way towards the door. He quietly slipped out and around the corner where he immediately sank back against the nearest wall.

Alex closed his eyes, reached down and massaged his leg. He’d been pushing himself too hard lately and he knew it but everyone else was burning the candle at both ends, it just felt right that he did it too. He hissed the moment he tried to take a step but didn’t stumble because a pair of arms was there to catch him.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked up and into Kyle’s worried eyes.

“Alex, what have you done to yourself?” Kyle whispered to him.

“It’s not that bad,” he tried to play it off as he managed to right himself while still clinging to Kyle.

“You’re not fooling me.”

Kyle reached up and touched his cheek, looked into his eyes with worry and concern.

“Did you follow me just to check up on me?” Alex asked.

“No,” Kyle insisted. “I followed you just so I could kiss you.”

“Kyle-”

“It’s been three days since I last saw you,” Kyle added. “I… I’m starting to forget what you taste like.”

Alex’s gaze softened as he continued to stare into Kyle’s loving eyes.

“It’s not _my fault_ you decided to throw yourself into my arms,” Kyle added as he pulled Alex closer. “I just… I followed you so we could christen one of the other abandoned rooms here.”

“They’re going to get suspicious if we keep vanishing on them,” Alex said.

“No, they’re not. They’re both way too invested in Max to notice if I take a five minute break.”

Alex pulled away, a frown on his face.

“Five minutes?” He repeated. “Is that all I’m good for now? Just five minutes of kisses.”

“The longer you talk the less kisses there’s gonna be.”

Alex cocked his eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest, looked at Kyle almost defiantly.

“Well, now I’m not even sure if I want your kisses anymore,” he stated.

Kyle sighed and reached for Alex, placed his hands on the man’s shoulders, looked him squarely in the eye.

“I’m sorry,” he stated sincerely. “Things aren’t going well in there and Liz refuses to accept it… Guerin just drinks and pouts… and I’m trying so hard to keep it together but the _only thing_ keeping _me_ sane right now is how much I love you.”

Alex froze; he started to take a step but winced as he stumbled. Kyle immediately wrapped him in his arms and held him as Alex stared, wide-eyed, into Kyle’s deep and now confused orbs.

“Alex?” Kyle whispered. “Alex, what’s wrong?”

“You love me,” Alex repeated, his voice very soft.

“Of course I do; what, did you think I was fucking you just because I was bored or something?”

“You wouldn’t be the first-”

Kyle reached up, placed his finger to Alex’s lips to silence him. Once he stopped, Kyle switched to his thumb and gently brushed the tip across Alex’s supple lips.

“Okay so maybe I hadn’t _said_ it yet,” Kyle continued “but with everything that’s been going on, all the craziness happening in our lives… I see the desperation in Liz as she tries all she can to save Max and I realized that I can’t blame her for _wanting_ to save him because I’d want to do the same. If anything happened to you…” he leaned closer, foreheads touching, “you’re the _best_ thing that’s happened to me in a long, long time and I couldn’t stand it if I lost you. I love you, Alex, more than I’ve ever loved anyone before.”

Alex’s lips curled into a small smile as his heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t speak, words seem to have failed him as he reached out and slid his arm around Kyle’s waist. 

Around the corner they both heard the door opening. Kyle was quick to sweep Alex in the opposite direction, through another open door and into a dark, dank room. They each held the other as they listened for footsteps. Hiding in the dark, they watched as Michael passed the open door without even glancing their way.

Alex held his breath as he clung to Kyle, his leg aching from being jostled about but his heart was still soaring from Kyle’s confession. He reached for his hand and raised it to his lips, kissing his palm.

The room was dark, they could barely see each other but Kyle scooped Alex into his arms and pressed further into the room until he could find some way to ease the tension in his leg. Kyle set him down upon a low table and heard the small gasp of relief that escaped Alex’s lips.

“Are you okay?” Kyle couldn’t help asking him.

“I love you too, Kyle,” Alex whispered.

He reached up and cupped Kyle’s face with both hands. He closed his eyes, envisioning the look of love on Kyle’s face as he leaned forward. Their lips finally came together in a slow, lingering kiss.

Kyle pressed closer still, wanting Alex’s body against his. He wrapped his arms around him as he deepened their kiss, tongue slipping into Alex’s mouth, savoring his unique taste. 

They clung to each other as the hunger and desperation seeped from their embrace until they simply exchanged sweet, gentle, butterfly kisses.

Alex wrapped his arms around Kyle and buried his face in his love’s neck.

“You should probably head back in,” Alex said to him.

“You, uh, want me to help you back to your car?” Kyle knew what Alex’s answer would be but asked anyway.

“I’ll be okay; can you… will you come over when you’re done here?”

“Of course but it could be really late; I won’t want to wake you.”

“It’s already late… Please, Kyle, I… I like waking up next to you.”

Kyle leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek before kissing his lips once then again. He felt Alex’s hand on his neck but was reluctant to pull away. He didn’t want to leave, not yet. Alex once again nuzzled his face against Kyle’s neck and pressed a kiss to his skin so he held him. 

Together, in a dark room, away from prying eyes they held each other close. Kyle’s words repeating in Alex’s mind. ‘I couldn’t stand it if I lost you.’ 

Alex initiated another kiss.

“Screw it,” Kyle stated. “I’m coming home with you right now.”

“But what about-?” Alex started to protest.

“You’re where I need to be tonight, Alex.”

He kissed him firmly on the lips before helping Alex to his feet.

“I’ll meet you by the cars,” he added.

He didn’t give Alex the chance to protest, simply turned and left the dark room. Alex didn’t follow, he merely headed for the exit. Taking his time because of his leg, he slid behind the wheel of his car but didn’t wait for Kyle in case Liz or Michael convinced him to stay longer.

Alex drove home then took a seat on the back porch, waiting, hopeful that Kyle wouldn’t be far behind. He reached for his phone and saw it was nearly three in the morning. He wasn’t even tired though he was exhausted. Alex waited several minutes before deciding the prosthesis needed to come off sooner rather than later.

He didn’t have the patience to wait till he was comfortably inside, merely reached down and set about removing it. Alex sighed with relief as it slipped free and he began to gently knead the inflamed skin. He’d been working long hours, on the go and on his leg practically around the clock. It was inevitable this would happen.

“Alex?”

Kyle’s voice was just what he needed to hear having not noticed his arrival. Alex looked up and smiled with relief. Kyle moved towards him, cupped his chin with his palm to tilt Alex’s head back so he can lean down for a kiss.

“You couldn’t wait another two minutes for me to help you?” Kyle tried to tease but he hated seeing Alex in pain.

“I… don’t like asking for help,” Alex softly replied.

“I know,” Kyle kissed him again before brushing Alex’s hair from his face. “But you don’t have to ask, not with me.”

“Yes, _doctor._ ”

“Hey,” Kyle brushed his thumb across Alex’s lip. “ _This_ has nothing to do with me being a doctor. You’re my priority, Alex, and I can’t stand seeing you in pain.”

“You’re running yourself ragged for Liz; we’re all exhausted but… it’ll be worth it in the end, won’t it?”

Kyle sighed and pulled Alex to him, resting his chin upon the top of Alex’s head while Alex buried his face in Kyle’s chest. 

Now wasn’t the time to be talking about alien resurrections. He just wanted to curl up in bed with Alex and assure himself that the man was okay.

“I hope so,” he whispered before clearing his throat and raising his voice to normal. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Alex allowed Kyle to help him up then he leaned on him to make their way inside. Neither of them turned the light on, both knew the way from the door to the bedroom in the dark. Kyle slowly stripped Alex of his clothes just so he could gently massage his inflamed leg. Alex tried to protest but damn if Kyle’s hands weren’t magical.

They climbed into bed and Alex pulled Kyle’s exhausted body into his arms. His lover was asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow but Alex lay awake, holding him, smiling to himself, knowing for the first time in a long, long time that he was truly loved. 


End file.
